Moonlight
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: A la luz de la luna, mientras temblamos juntas, dulces susurros que parecen sueños. Te daré tantos besos como estrellas, un simple incidente. Entrelazando los dedos que buscan la piel desnuda, ocultando nuestra respiración como si estuviésemos durmiendo hasta que llegue la mañana te mantendré entre mis brazos Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Mi querida Annie…

Una vez más estamos en tu cuarto o en el mío besándonos o a veces te empujo contra la pared donde nos sofocamos hasta el cansancio mientras tus padres como la señorita Pony o la hermana María no saben de lo nuestro, tú y yo, dos chicas expresando su amor en el cuarto. Pero tenemos un problema al principio, tú no lo quieres aceptar o más bien estás confundida, no te culpo pero te alejas y te vas como si intentaras evadirlo, ¿En verdad me amas o no? Porque a veces no me agrada que no dejes saberlo.

Trato de al menos darte una mano y aclararte de manera sutil pero lo evades con un manotazo pero no tardo en forzarte, no soy brusca contigo sólo quiero intentar aclarar esos molestos sentimientos contigo… Si te duele como están las cosas ahora, si tu buscas ternura, yo siempre estaré aquí o si algo te aflige me podrás encontrar pero como siempre lo evades de un manotazo, no lo aceptas y te duele que lo nuestro destruya el honor de tu familia adoptiva.

Suspiro profundamente mientras te veo de espaldas, siento que me desprecias y no te culpo después de todo soy la causante de que te haya inducido a esto. Te dejo sola en tu cuarto mientras voy hacia mi casa, posiblemente mi padre está preocupado por mí… Desconcierto y vacilación nos rodean.

Otra noche donde tú y yo estamos a solas, estás sentada en tu cama mientras estás afligida y yo estoy parada mirándote y contemplándote, de hecho no soporto ver a alguien pasando por penas y tristezas, por esa persona daría mi ayuda aunque en tu caso daré más que eso, quiero darte mi corazón o hasta mi cuerpo si así lo prefieres.

Voy a tu cama y junto mis manos con las mías, nunca dices nada ni siquiera opones alguna resistencia, no haces nada… Parece que quieres que lo intente, no con palabras sino con acciones sobre ti, porque mi deber siempre es ayudar y dar todo por hacer feliz a alguien… Te haré una pregunta, ¿El amor es tan fuerte como para confundirte?

De pronto extiendes tu mano hacia mi cabello y me miras con cariño, quieres recordar los tiempos donde dormíamos juntas con ropa y queriéndonos como las gemelas que éramos… Los tiempos son otros pero quieres anhelar esos viejos tiempos, sientes capricho por mis besos o por mis manos cubriendo tu cuerpo y para mí es un gran consuelo de que al menos en mí siempre encontrarás el calor de mis brazos para aliviar tu corazón.

Volvemos a esos viejos tiempos, como cuando jugábamos a la familia… Yo era el hombre y la mujer, yo tu hombre y tú mi mujer… Por cosas como esas es conveniente acostarnos en las noches, la luz azul brilla con intensidad los cielos por la ventana, la luz de la noche será el testigo de nuestra entrega.

Las sabanas serán las testigos de cómo nuestros cuerpos temblarán de amor como de placer, mis mano alza tu mentón para que me mires aunque sea una vez a mis ojos, quiero besarte y quiero oír tu voz mientras te repito todo lo que siento por ti, esos dulces susurros que parecen sueños y en todo tu cuerpo y hasta en el alma te plasmaré todo de ti.

Plasmaré todo tu cuerpo de mi amor y mi corazón, te daré tantos besos como hay de estrellas, un contacto contigo por muy simple que sea puede ser un incidente que se convertirá en una gran recompensa, intentas liberarte como siempre de un manotazo pero te sostengo de tu cintura, en estos momentos soy tu ama y tú eres mi leal sirviente… No importaba como lo intentes mi pequeña pelinegra, no juegues a la inocente todo el tiempo, ni tú y yo somos santas.

Ahora estás tirada en la cama mientras envuelves tus brazos sobre mi cuello mientras te tomo la cintura, tus ojos azules iluminan con toda luz como si me imploraras que te hiciera mía, lo haré y trataré en intentar encontrar tus sentimientos como tú los míos, una vez más unimos nuestras respiraciones mientras nuestros tactos nos traicionan.

Mi plan es despojarte tu chaqueta de dormir y tener que hacerte de todo, desde besarte, tocarte y hacerte mía aunque también tenías tu táctica en hurgar bajo mi camisa rozando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pechos, nos miramos desafiante como si esto fuera una batalla donde una demostraría ser la más fuerte de ambas aunque noté algo, ¿Acaso sólo estás enamorada o estás caliente? En mi caso estoy caliente.

Poco a poco dejas que me acerque a ti mientras mis manos encadenan tus muñecas mientras te miro como lo único existente en mi vida, dos dedos utilizó para trazar un camino imaginario trazando desde la mejilla izquierda, tus labios, tu cuello, tu pecho mientras mi rodilla choca con tu pantaloneta, miras hacia el cielo como si lo esperaras mientras mi cara se dirige hacia los latidos de tu corazón.

Seducción, te he seducido y te he demostrado que puedo ser fuerte de la manera más simple pero me provocaste que puedo ser más que una simple alma gemela, porque de tus labios hasta la más pequeña parte puedo ser tu ama y tu dueña… Abro tu chaqueta llevas una camiseta blanca pero no conforme la subo y veo que tienes un bonito sostén negro como tu cabello… En verdad eres hermosa y quizás cambiaste aunque cierto detalle me hace quedar como una aprovechada.

Tus pechos quizás crecieron pero son normales como los de cualquier chica, redondos y quizás listos para devorarse en cambio yo, bueno pues miden 80 y los tuyos 78… Casi iguales y no iguales, crecieron un poco desde la última vez. El punto importante es que tu cuerpo es un instrumento, uno llamativo ante mis ojos, en verdad extrañaba estar junto a ti a pesar de unos días pero créeme, en tan poco tiempo pierdo mis estribos.

Comenzamos a besarnos otra vez hasta que ahora dirijo mi saliva hacia tu cuello, una mano hurga en tu sostén sintiendo el suave tacto, mi rodilla choca contra tu punto haciéndote arder era como si me pidieras que no me parara ante nada, mis dedos se entrelazan con los tuyos mientras ahora dirijo mi vista hacia esos par de detalles que me hacen volver loca pero por ahora quiero deleitarme por tus oídos, que son rojos y débiles ante mis besos.

Besos y caricias que son capaces de buscar la piel desnuda mientras escondemos nuestras respiraciones como si estuviésemos durmiendo hasta que llegue la mañana, no pierdo mi tiempo en contemplar en tus senos, me siento como un tigre dispuesto a devorar a su presa en los blancos campos del invierno.

Pero aunque mis intenciones sean posesivas hacia ti en realidad quiero hacer todo lo posible para tenerte entre mis brazos, tan pronto comienzo a esperar esto… Mis besos y lamidas inundan hasta tu cálida cueva la cual exploró mientras te revuelcas y gimes con mi nombre atascado en tu voz, mis dedos exploran tu interior caliente como cálido, te hago miles de maneras de amarte donde me imploras, imploras que no pare, imploras mi nombre…

Quizás me estoy volviendo una loca pero es tu culpa por ser más linda que yo, por ser más débil que yo, por ser más sensible y por ser mi mujer… O quizás las dos estamos locas pero pensándolo bien, tú eres una loca por poseerte y yo una demente por hacerte mía

Puntos débiles, caricias sin freno, calor que quema nuestros cuerpos, voces y gritos de placer, aferros a nuestros cuerpos demostrando nuestra propiedad y un beso que calla la tristeza y el agotamiento…

Dulces susurros, besos como estrellas, dedos que se unen entre sí, dedos que buscan piel desnuda, respiración hasta quedar sin aire hasta la luz del sol donde siempre te tendré entre mis brazos…

Aunque tú no lo creas, te amaré de aquí a la luna…


End file.
